Zero Meets Zero
by Depri Nemias
Summary: Do you know of multiverse theory. The idea that each decision made leads to a different universe in which either one is made. Then this means that there are millions upon millions version of of one person. They can be as different from you as possible or as similar, but ultimately that is you. And you think, wouldn't you like to meet them. I did and I'm not disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

10th August, 2010 a.t.b, the day that the world superpower of Britannia invaded the island nation of Japan. Stripping the country of its name, history and dignity renaming it and its people Eleven. This was done with the Knightmare Frame technology, essentially a mech that outpaced any and all attempts former Japan to fight back. Nothing less than a slaughter.

Fast forward 7 years and the people of former Japan now live ghettos, the remains and remnants of the once glorious cities of Japan. In the same breathe many Britannians now live and occupy the colony of Area Eleven, thus there was a segregation of "Elevens".

As many would imagine, the "Elevens" are more than discontent and even 7 years later they still haven't given on the thought of freedom. Making Area Eleven the most violent of all colonies by Britannia, due to the amount of Terrorists within it.

And currently it seems the so called terrorists of Area Eleven have stolen poison gas, probably panning to use it as a bargaining chip. Soon after, Clovis the Third Prince of the Britannian Empire and the Viceroy of Area Eleven is now making an announcement as a response.

He drones on about how the acts of the terrorist "tears apart his heart" and many other rabble about justice and peace.

"How quaint." A mocking tone voices. "A moment of silence, huh. It seems out Prince and Viceroy is quite the speech maker. Don't you think Hifumi?" A teenager, 17 years of ages, asks the brown haired beauty next to him.

Hifumi Togo, an eleven as it were, merely nodded her head as she looks through the files in her hand. "Sir, I believe we should talk about your current plans." She says with a seriousness in her tone. Fitting for the position of secretary that the boy next to her has given her.

"Come now, Hifumi, you can call me Ren. Nobody will know about this after all." The raven haired boy tells her, the response being silence, which makes him shake his head in mirth. "To answer your question, I believe our 'company rival' would be quite anxious to get his 'toy' back and will be using all his 'staff' to get it back."

"Will we be sending out our products then, sir?" Hifumi questions, to which Ren nods. "I see, I shall send a message to prepare for our arrival then." She pulls out her phone and began typing away instructions for certain 'stakeholders' within his 'business'.

Soon the car they were in stopped and the driver stepped around to open his door. "Thank you, Iwai." Ren told the stubbles man, who nods and goes back into the car to drive it, after Hifumi comes out.

As he walks through the doors of his destination, the attendants greets him, "Welcome back Mr Altham." He greets them back as he walks to the reception of Altham Corporations, a sudden superpower in the industry. To which Ren owns and is responsible for.

"Hifumi, you can go to your office, I'll be attending to the Project." The gray eyed entrepreneur tells before walking towards the research and development department of his business. More specifically the R&D department sector that is only accessible by a few.

Once inside, one can find various trinkets and half done technologies found around the room. However this is of no interest of Ren. Instead he moves to keypad of door to another room and enters the passcode, not for the door, but for the secret passage on the other side of the room.

He walks through it and the passage closes behind him. He presses a button by the side and Ren begins to feel the forces that indicate he is descending.

Waiting for few more seconds the dark haired boy arrives and is greeted by the sight of a Knightmare Frame. His Knightmare Frame, custom built with various unseen function, Arsene.

Ren looks over the predominantly red and black paint of the mech and he couldn't help but smile. "I've been waiting a long time for this." He touches the leg of the machine admiring it. "Now to get to work."

He quickly jumps into the cockpit of the mech as various screens and interfaces comes to life around him. "Hello, hello? Oracle do you hear me?" He speaks as he activate the intercom of the machine.

"Loud and clear, Joker." Answers a chirpy girl's voice.

"Mona, you here too?" He asks looking at the interface to his right.

"Of course I am, Joker!" Answers a boyish voice, the artificial intelligence created by Oracle.

A massive grin spreads upon the face of Ren, or Joker in this case. "Well then, begin system scan and we will deploy in T-10 seconds after."

"Okay," Answers Mona as he begins looking through Arsene's systems. "Core Luminous: Activated

Yggdrasil Drive: Active and Operational

Energy Filler: 100%

Factsphere Sensors: Online

Cloak System: Online

Absorb Luminous: Operational

Land Propulsion System: Operational

Eiha Systems: Operational

Slash Harkens: Operational

All Systems are running at optimum efficiency."

"Alright," Oracle speaks up, "Then Arsene will launch in T minus 10..."

Joker breathes out as he tightens his grip on the joysticks of the mech. Looking forward into the tunnel made for Arsene.

8...

7...

6...

"Let's do this." He mutters to himself preparing the wheels of the mech.

3...

2...

1...

"Showtime!" Joker exclaims, the landspinners of the mech screeches, propelling itself forward like a bullet, reaching blistering speeds as the machine drives towards the Shinjuku Ghetto.

LINEBREAK

Lelouch Lamperouge smiles in the Sutherland Knightmare he is currently operating, looking over the battlefield that he has joined, helping the terrorist defeat the Britannian military commander by Clovis la Britannia.

It can be barely called a challenge for the high school student. The tactics employed by the viceroy were mediocre and was easily susceptible to the guerrilla run and gun tactics he is using now. It is his victory by a land slide.

"Hey! Something strange just happened, some of the military Sutherlands just shut down!"

Lelouch blinks in confusion, "Report P-3, what exactly did you see?" He asks looking at the map in which they should be located.

"Well we about to fire at them, but hey suddenly just shut down without us doing anything!" P-3 replies.

A system malfunction? No it can't be. The military Knightmare are looked after 24/7 it's very unlikely that they will malfunction at any point in time. "Did you see anything in your factsphere interfaces?"

"No, we did-" The person answers, but was suddenly cut short. Lelouch looks at the map again and he sees that the team he sent in that area has been lost. Not only that it seems that enemy Sutherlands has also been attacked.

"So, a third party huh?" The black haired boy concludes. "Is he against us, or is he against Clovis? No. He has to be against Clovis, he doesn't know that there are Sutherlands operated by the Elevens. P-4, P-5, P-7 move away from area E5 right now. There is a third party targeting Britannian Knightmares and you might be caught in the crossfires."

"That would be a pretty good idea."

Lelouch's eyes widen as a heavily modulated voice came from the system. Is that the third party that joined the fight? Lelouch wonders as the voice once again speaks up.

"Sorry about before, no hard feelings I hope. I didn't know that there were Japanese operated Sutherlands."

Japanese and not Elevens, interesting. "So I assume that you aren't against us then."

"If you're not killing innocents? No. And I would like it, if you could send me the locations of the Japanese occupied Sutherlands. After all I can't indiscriminately destroy Sutherlands anymore."

A trap? No, why would they, it would be better for them to not speak up and carry on destroying knightmares, if they were really after them. After all it's not like Lelouch can really stop them, they seem to be completely invisible, even to factspheres. However...

"Now, why would I do that? You could be an enemy for all I know." Lelouch questions hoping to pull out more information from the mystery person.

"Our goals align and we can achieve it quicker if I can work properly. Of course I can still do it, it just won't be nice for you. And lastly you know I'm not."

They're smart. If nothing else, they seem to be able to reach the conclusion as Lelouch did and they were right. He smirks as he placed a second queen chess piece next to the first one. "Very well, I'm sending it to you now."

"Umm, is it really okay to send it to him?" Asks one of the Elevens P-1 if Lelouch remembered correctly.

"Yes, it will be very beneficial to us." The student replies as he sit back on the seat. With this addition his victory is basically assured.

Things just became a lot less boring.

LINEBREAK

Things just became a lot more interesting for Joker. After a few minutes he has already taken down a multitude of Sutherlands, reaching the dozens. Combining the cloaking system, that can render him invisible even to the factspheres, and the Absorb Luminous that can steal power from the enemies Core Luminous, he basically couldn't be stopped.

Then came the interesting part, Oracle noticed that some of the Sutherlands were operated by Japanese, which can only be assumed to be the resistance fighters. This made it a bit difficult since he can't destroy Sutherlands without a care anymore.

Thankfully, Oracle (bless her soul) was able to hack into the resistance communication and thus case the most surprising part. The voice that was heard sounded a lot like Joker's own voice. In fact it probably sounded the same. Oracle and Mona were beyond shocked, flabbergasted would be a nice would for it.

"Umm, Joker, do you have a brother or something?" Oracle asks still quite stirred up by the man that sounds like her leader.

"Yeah, do you have some family you didn't tell us about?" Mona expands on the question, probably very curious to find the answer.

"No, not as far I know." Joker replies, disappointing the other two (complaining that there wasn't a long lost brother cliche), although...Joker himself already knows who the person with the same voice as him is.

More than likely the man is his counterpart in this universe. After Joker's name isn't Ren Altham. It's Ren Amamiya and in his universe, there was no Britannia in 2017. Well not one like the one in this universe.

"This is Group B, enemy sighted!" The intercom interjects in an urgent voice that is different from how they talked before. They're scared? Why? They are winning right now, unless... "Everyone's escaped, but four machines were destroyed in an instant. By one knightmare! I think it's a new model I never seen it befo-" It cuts off.

"That's ominous." Comments Oracle.

"Yea, I should look into it." Says Joker as he moves his knightmare to where Group B should be. Telling everyone to retreat from that area. When he arrived, he saw a white knightmare plowing a thought a couple of Sutherlands with the same speed, if not greater than his own Arsene.

"I can't identify any other weapons besides the slash harkens on his shoulders and arms." Mona informs Joker with a bit of worry in his voice. After all, this Knightmare is defeating Sutherlands with the bare minimum armaments and facing greater numbers, so the greatest reason it is winning is the fact that it is a much superior model.

After finishing the last Sutherlands the white knightmare began to move, Joker quickly following. "I have the element of surprise right now, he hasn't notice me due to the cloaking system, but..." The invisibility will only last another 80 seconds. Due to the fact that in order to avoid thermal imaging it blocks the heat from being radiated. However there is a risk of overheating, so there is a time limit.

So, with the element of surprise, "I'll finish it in one go!" Joker exclaims as he activate the Eiha Blasters on Arsene's arms. A mass of energy starts to form a red glow emanating from it. Of course the pilot of the white knightmare notices, but by the time he did it was already to late. Joker fires the blast and it struck its target true and a billow of smoke arose from the impact.

Joker can hear the machine groan from the cloaking system subsiding, the time limit running out. The Arsene is revealed in its glory, with Oracle remarking that it was a bit anticlimactic.

However, as Joker was about to turn around, a slash harken suddenly came out of the smoke forcing him to dodge to his left. Then the slash harken abruptly changed directions and allowing it to come straight at Arsene, penetrating the armour,

"Shit! The slash harkens can change direction?" The better question is how did the knightmare survive, but Joker has no time to wonder as a sudden kick from the opposing knightmare sent Arsene flying in the opposite direction.

Quickly, he brought Arsene upright and fired a slash harken into the ground to cause smoke screen and immediately activated the cloaking system. Joker reversed the machine to gain some space firing a slash harken at the opposing knightmare.

However it simply dodged and weaved around the armaments.

"The fuck is with this agility?!" Oracle shouts in dismay as the other knight made quickly covers the ground between them and gave a swift left hook towards Arsene, the slash harken grazing the surface of the red and black metal.

Again Joker creates more space to avoid any more devastating blows. "Damnit, it looks as if we are at disadvantage when it comes to attacking from a distance." Mona observes with an annoyed tone.

It was true, the slash harken aren't agile enough to hit him and the Eiha didn't seem to work. The worse thing is that their own slash harkens won't be concealed once leaving the main body and neither will the Eiha. They can use the Absorb Luminous, but it might just be as ineffective as Eiha.

The nail in the coffin is that the other knightmare is moving around to make catching it off guard, it also serves as a way to outlast our time limit, their betting on it and it seems they might win.

Joker narrows his eyes as he thinks of his next plan and of course he has one. "Mona, no matter what, don't switch off the cloaking system."

"Do you have plan?" He asks.

Joker nods as he activated the slash harkens firing one at the knightmare, whom easily dodges as they also fire their own, Arsene barely dodging two. Then joker fired the second harken, forcing the white knightmare in the air. Immediately, the Eiha was charged and fired.

If all goes well, the blast will hit, since there is now way for it to dodge in midair. However, like before the Eiha has no effect, but this time Joker knows why.

"Shield, that thing has a shield!?" Oracle exclaims as the white knightmare activates as a translucent green shield that blacks the Eiha blast. So that's how, Joker thinks as he once again created space between him and his opponent.

"Mona, remember what I said."

"Wait what are you doing?!" Mona shouts as Joker drives straight towards the opponent with as much momentum and speed that he can gather and fired a slash harken, whilst pushing the knightmare. Due to the close distance, the weapon was able to land hit and disable one of the shouder harkens of the opponent.

Knowing the position of Arsene, the opposing knightmare activated its green shield as Joker uses the Absorb Luminous, both systems clash creating a colourful spark as the Absorb Luminous took in as much energy as it can from the shield.

Unable to move away from its opponent, the white knightmare uses its harkens to attack the still invisible Arsene. One of them was caught and broken, whilst the other damages the mech.

"Joker, what are you doing?" Shouts Mona bringing up on screen, the damages on Arsene. "If you keep going on like this Arsene will overheat."

"Just keep going, put as much power into the LPS and Absorb Luminous."

"But-"

"DO IT!"

As much power was put into the Absorb Luminous as possible as the other knightmare continued firing its slash harkens.

"Joker, the system won't last much longer!" Oracle warns as the screens of the machine starts flashing red.

"It will last!."

"Joker you have 5.7% until system failure!" Mona warns the boy.

Joker in response pushed the machine even harder.

"4.1%"

"3.4%"

"1.9%"

"0.8%"

"**0.3%!"**

Eventually, something had to give and it was the shield of the knightmare that did, shattering into pieces as it couldn't take any longer. Using this opportunity Joker activate the Eiha Blasters and fire it at the other knightmare.

A solid hit. Destroying the front armour of the knightmare revealing parts of its cockpit and finally putting the damn machine out of commission.

Inside the cockpit of Arsene was silent. The only noise heard was the heavy panting of Joker, before he started laughing. He laughed and laughed, like a madman. It was maniacal, especially considering the situation.

"I swear you are insane, sometimes." Oracle says as Joker's laughs slowly die down.

"Come on, let's go before more soldiers come, our 'friend' should take care of the rest."

"Why do you say that?"

"He spread the military apart for a reason."

And Joker wasn't wrong. When the soldiers of Britannia were about to slaughter thousands of lives to bring "justice to the terrorist", Prince Clovis called it off before they can do anything. Whilst some would say Clovis did it out of good will, it isn't likely.

LINEBREAK

This is stupid! Is the fought of one Kallen Stadtfeld, a half Britannian and daughter to a wealthy family. She is also an ace pilot, capable of manoeuvring a knightmare with ease and a freedom fighter for the liberation of Japan. And unfortunately for her she is also a student of Ashford Academy.

Here to maintain her disguise as a sickly and quiet girl, with fairly good grades. This is also to lay low, whilst the Shinjuku incident blows.

Talking of which, she wonders who the person on the radio was. The one that helped secure a victory for Japan, something that wasn't even thought possible by a majority of the resistance.

Yet, this one man came into the picture and everything changed. They had a fighting chance.

If only she wasn't stuck here, she would be trying to find this man, even if unsheathe only knew a voice. Then she heard the teacher speak.

"Alright class, we will now be welcoming a new student to our school. I hope you treat him well." The teacher explains before inviting in the new student. A teenager with frizzy and messy black and gray eyes, over them we're a pair of glasses. He is also quite pale and it can be said that he has a pretty face as well.

However after a look, Kallen mostly ignored him. Until she heard his voice.

"Hello, my name is Ren Altham. I hope you take care of me."

Kallen's eyes widen. That voice, it sounded like the one on the radio. Practically a match. But it couldn't be, could it?

Coincidences like this doesn't happen, right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that what happened?" Hifumi questions Ren, referring to the subject's part in the Shinjuku incident. To respond Ren merely nods, with the devil's smile on his face. Clearly his battle high with the white knightmare has not subsided. "You're a battle junkie, you know that." Hifumi sighs, which only makes him smile even more.

Honestly...this man. The brunette is extremely grateful for everything he did for her. Picking her up in the ghettos, giving Hifumi a home, a comfortable bed to sleep in and 3 meals per day. And all the man needed from her is to be his secretary and keep his secrets. She's even being paid a pretty penny for it. But he can still be insane, with everything he does.

Still its her job to keep him out of trouble, well as much as possible, anyway.

"Welcome home, Master Ren." Came the voice of several maids, most of whom are Japanese, as they enter the Altham Estate. Hifumi stands at the side as the women takes Ren's coat and brief him on today's menu.

Its strange, when she first met the boy 2 years ago, she really wondered why he would bother with what amounted to peasants to him. He's essentially nobility, regardless of how small the apparent Altham Famliy was. At first she thought it was because he was half Japanese and half Britannian.

Until he confided in her, that he wasn't half Britannian. He is 100% Japanese and apparently the Altham family didn't even exist. And neither did Altham Corporations. All of it was apparently fabrications, created so that Ren Amamiya can work to defeat Britannia.

It was...shocking to say the least. That the man known as Ren, has essentially infiltrated the Britannian nobility with the help of single hacker. It either spoke well of Ren or spoke ill for Britannian security and she highly doubt is the later.

Although, to this day Hifumi still wonders why he trusted her with all this information. All Ren ever says is 'I just do' and nothing else.

But, if anyone can change the world...

"Hifumi, I forgot to ask, but is my school papers ready?" Ren asks before he prepares to retire to his room.

"Umm, yes, they should be prepared by now." The brunette answers looking at her clipboard that she keeps with her. Ren nods happy with the information, before he moves to leave. "Before you go, may I ask, why do you plan to attend school?" God knows he doesn't need it. Hifumi is more than sure he can ace any test he is given.

The raven haired boy pauses. "I thought that, I could find some friends." He says cryptically before leaving.

Hifumi sighs. No doubt, like everything else he says, there was a double meaning somewhere.

* * *

Is Ren Altham, the mysterious man on the radio. Kallen Stadtfeld thinks to herself as she stares at the pale looking boy. Is he the one who helped them in Shinjuku? He doesn't look it, he doesn't look like he could kill a fly, let alone lead a revolution. But his voice. It sounded so similar to that voice on the radio.

No. She rebukes herself. Trying to match his voice to memory isn't reliable. There is little to suggest besides her own thoughts that Ren Altham is the mystery man.

"Are you only half Britannian or something, cause you don't exactly look it." Asks a random student, commenting on the new student's oriental looks.

Though to Kallen's thoughts, this was a possible mark to support her theory. After all, being half Japanese will give him plenty of reasons to support her group of revolutionaries. Still isn't enough to definitely prove it though.

"Yes, I am." The new student answers, with no amounts of uncertainty. This causes confusion to swell in the chest of Kallen. He admitted it so easily, she thinks, doesn't he care about what people might say. After all if you're not a pure blooded Britannian, you're a second class citizen. Hell, even now there are more than a xenophobic whispers passing around the students.

And he just smiles like it's nothing to him.

"Are you the bastard of the Altham Corporation CEO or something." Interrupts another student with an obvious sneer upon his face. To this the teacher began to reprimand the student for his insensitivity, but before the man can say any more Ren puts a hand on his shoulder.

"No, my parents were married before they died, so I'm legitimate." The raven haired boy responds never losing a beat nor the smile upon his face, "Also, as I am an only child, I am also the CEO of Altham Corporations, so I hope that we will all get along."

His word didn't sound threatening, but it can still be felt. The class is silent now, feeling as if they poked a giant. Quite literally if one gets technical. Yet, Ren just smiles like nothing ever happened and merely asks for his seat.

He must be the one on the radio. If commanded a presence like that. And if he really owns Altham Corporations, he can easily afford all those Sutherlands given to them in Shinjuku.

* * *

A day later, Kallen Stadtfeld is once more, very confused. Originally, she thought that Ren Altham, the confident, rich CEO of company and half Japanese student of Ashford Academy is the man who has saved her life and granted the resistance a victory against the Britannian forces. She still does, kind of.

It's just that there is a new contender for the title of Mystery Radio Man. Some student, who was referred to as 'lulu', now has similar claim to fame in her mind and with greater evidence to support him as well. Not only does 'lulu' sound the same as the radio man (and to Ren Altham as well) he also mentioned Shinjuku. Telling the redhead to keep quiet about it.

Now she's at a crossroads. Many insubstantial evidence points towards Ren Altham and a single mention of Shinjuku points to this 'lulu'. Then she gets a call from Ohgi. A black haired man that is leading the resistance forces at the moment.

"Ohgi, did you get what I ask for?" She immediately asks, once opening the phone.

"Ren Altham right? Yea I found some stuff." The man answers, "Well to start off, the Altham used to be a small, unimportant family with a small business. The last owner being Richard Altham, Ren's father. After he and his wife, Nanami Altham died five years ago, the company was left to Ren Altham, who in five years created a business empire."

That's nothing new. The story about the uprising of Altham Corporations is a famous one. A minor business that suddenly came out with a phone that was able to compete with the current mainstream brands. Reason being the touchscreen capabilities of the phone and processing power of it, among others. It wasn't the biggest leap in technology, but it was still a leap enough to compete in the market.

Then they suddenly started to bring out medications that worked wonders and possible new energy sources from anti-matter. It came to the point that the company is now worth more than a few billion pounds, in only five years. But still nothing new.

"Was there anything else of note?" Kallen asks the man on the phone, "His where abouts during Shinjuku, his history with Britannian government, the cause of death of his parents?"

"Umm," Ohgi stutters slightly. "Nothing like that, I'm afraid, I doubt I can find where a company head was at a specific time anyway. And his parents died during a mugging, so nothing that you're looking for."

"I see."

"You know you should be laying low right now. We just came out of fight not too long ago." The former teachers suggests. To which the redhead sighs.

"Yea, you're right, see you." She hangs up the form and leans on the railing of the roof. The redhead should really settle down for the moment, there isn't much she can do to find the mystery man anyway. She has little to no evidence and no way to interrogate her suspects.

Unless one of them contacts her first.

* * *

"Is that everything you can find?" Ren speaks into his phone as he saunters along the halls of the student council building. On the other side of the phone is Oracle, better known to others as Futaba Sakura; genius hacker.

"Yep, I already sent you the files." She answers before hanging up after Ren thanked her. As he looks through his phone, specifically the files about one Milly Ashford, he raises an eyebrow in thought.

About a year older than him, good looking and heiress to a prestigious family, well formerly. Apparently a good cook, if her grades in hospitality is anything to go by. Does she have a green thumb? Maybe not, but according to the personality assessment of her file, she's a bit more playful than he expected.

Although, thinking about it, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise.

Then he came over a certain bit of information. Milky Ashford's arranged marriage. A move orchestrated by her parents to step back into nobility. Gaining it by association with the Asplund Family.

Grey eyes narrow as Ren reads. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what, Lelouch?" Asks another voice. It seems that the Ren has been snuck upon in his thoughts, by a girl of about 14 years of age and light brown hair. Though the reason she was able to sneak up in him, might be the wheelchair that she sat upon. Crippled? Ren wonders in his head as he looks closer at the girl. Blind as well, from her still closed eyes. Peculiar.

"Sorry," Ren apologises, "What was that?"

"I said, 'what were you wondering about'?" The girl reiterates, confusion spreads upon her face.

"No, you called me Lelouch." Ren points out to small brunette, but she only grows more confused.

"That's your name isn't it?" She asks, "Are you okay, brother?"

Oh. Oooooh. Her brother is...well isn't this a coincidence. He might be finding more than one friend today. "Sorry miss, I think you might be mistaken, my name is Ren Altham."

"Oh really," She stammers a slight bit, probably embarrassed that she mistaken Ren for her brother. "I'm sorry, it's just that you sounded a lot like my brother so I..."

"It's alright." Ren laughs it off, "Though may I ask the name of my 'little sister'?" He jokes as he kneels slightly to hear her better.

"Nunnally," She answers, "Nunnally Lamperouge."

"It's very nice to meet you, Nunnally." The black haired teen greets, the notices the various dishes that sits on her lap. "Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking, that's a lot of food for one girl."

"It's for the student council, we're celebrating a new member today." She replies.

"My they work fast." He says, "The student council room, right? I'm going there myself, maybe I can join you?" Ren offers and Nunnally readily agreed. "Here." The man walks behind the girls wheelchair and began to push her in the direction of the student council.

"Thank you." She smiles as they moved.

"So, do I really sound like your brother, Lelouch was it?" Ren converses with the girl.

"You do. It's eerily similar, actually." Nunnally responds, "but listening closer, there are some differences."

"Oh?"

"Well, your tone is a lot more carefree than my brother's, a bit softer as well." She explains, "I think your voice is a bit lower in pitch too, though not by that much."

"I see." He smiles, "Well I hope to meet him soon, maybe he's as good looking as me."

"I think he has few girls crushing on him." She places a finger on her chin in thought, "He is quite dense when it comes to that though."

"I guess, that's a difference then." The black haired boy comments.

"Does that mean you are more successful with relationships?" She asks.

"Weeeeelll." His voice drags, "You could say that."

"Could you, perhaps give him some pointers?" Nunnally requests, "He really needs someone to look after him."

"If he gets into as much trouble as me, then I'll be sure to help." Ren jokes, which made the girl giggle into her hand. Then he notices the door that should be to the student council. "Ah, I think we're here." He opens the door.

When he does he is greeted to the sight of beautiful blonde in an apron preparing the table; Milly Ashford no doubt. A blue haired boy same age as him, standing next to a black haired girl with glasses, as well as a orange haired girl, that is quite easy on the eyes as well. A redhead that has her hair down next to a black haired boy. With a fairly good looking face.

That must be my counterpart. Ren deduces. Lelouch Lamperouge, if he remembers correctly and so far...he's not disappointed.

"Oh, is this a feast for me?" Ren proclaims loudly, bringing the attention of everyone towards him, smirking as he does so. "You sure work quick, I only just got here."

"Ah, no I'm afraid." Nunnally rebuts, "This is a celebration party for Kallen, who is joining the student council today." She explains as she puts the trays of food in lap on the table.

"Ah," Ren sounds, not sounding the least bit disappointed, "Well as long as I can join."

"Well, your gonna have to introduce yourself, mister..." Milly Ashford playfully says, looking for an introduction.

"Oh, let me introduce you," Nunnally offers, "This is Ren Altham, he's here to...umm, why are you here again?"

"I never did tell you, did I." Ren comments before explaining, "After talking with the chairman of the academy, I have now joined the student council."

He bows theatrically before approaching the buxom blonde. "You must be Milly Ashford." He pauses before looking towards the blue haired boy, "Rivalz Cardemonde, Shirley Fennette, Nina Einstein and surprisingly, Kallen Stadtfeld." He lists, looking at each member of the student council.

Then walks towards the final member unmentioned by him. "And you must be Lelouch Lamperouge, I know Nunnally said our voices are similar, but I'm surprised that we look so similar as well." Ren holds out his hand, which Lelouch shakes.

"Uh, It's nice to meet you too." The purple eyed boy replies, unsure about how he should respond to the eccentricity of Ren.

"Actually, now that you mention it, you two do sound the same." Rivalz comments as he takes a step closer to scrutinise the two boys. "Looking closer, you look pretty alike as well!"

"Your right." Shirley, the orangettes, adds her two cents. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are brothers."

Milly gasps, a bit more exaggerated than the normal gasp. "Don't tell me, that you're Lelouch's long lost brother, that has come to reunite with him."

Ren laughs, "Nothing like that, though If he was, I'd as him to take care of my business, whilst I live a cushy live style on an island or something." He jokingly says to which a few of the other members chuckles to.

"Well looks like we're celebrating two new members today!" Rivalz announced pulling out a bottle of champagne. "Good thing I brought this."

Of course, Shirley, being the sensible person she is, did not agree with the idea of underaged drinking and tried to take the bottle of the bluenette's hands. Which shakes the bottle more than a little bit. Then the boy throws it across to the hands of Lelouch, which shakes it even more.

Shirley again, tries to take the bottle, inadvertently causing the boy to fall, which shakes the bottle enough that it pops open. The cork flying towards Kallen, which she slaps away, (surprising Ren, slightly). However the champagne still bursts out from the bottle, soaking the redhead.

Ren smiles in mirth, "I'm going to enjoy it here." He says to himself.

* * *

"So what happened afterwards." Asks an orange haired girl, typing away on the computer that sits on the desk in front. This is Futaba Sakura, the resident genius hacker next to one Ren Amamiya.

"Nothing much, Kallen went to clean herself up and the day went on like normal." Ren says dismissively, sitting upon her bed, whilst working upon his own laptop.

"Did you peek?" The shorter girl grins slyly. Looking at Ren with a mischievous look, who only smiles.

"Yes I did." Ren answers nonchantly, "In fact when I looked upon the beautiful curves of her body, I immediately took her right then and there."

"Really?!" Futaba jumps from her chair in surprise, her eyes widen behind her glasses, whilst Ren didn't even look up. But calming down a bit the girl noticed the mirthful smirk on his face and knew he was teasing. She pouts and throws a pillow at the boy, who catches it and puts it on her bed. Eyes still glued to his screen.

Seeing that she wasn't winning this little spout, Futaba sat back down and starts typing on her computer. "Lelouch Lamperouge... he was the one in Shinjuku, who sounded like you right?." She questions to which the raven haired man nods. "You never answered why he sounds like you." She prompts hoping to her an answer from him.

He doesn't say anything for a moment as if in though. "Would you believe me, if I said I wasn't from this universe and he is my counterpart in this one?" He asks, dodging her question slightly.

"No I wouldn't, common sense will say so," she pauses, "but if your the one saying it..." She left the rest unsaid. After all she doesn't really have a reason to distrust his words, he's usually very cryptic and consequently what he says usually have some truth.

Just worded to mislead in some way.

"Hey, if that scenario is true, did you know me in your universe?" She questions looking at the occupant of the room as intensely as possible. He doesn't say anything, but he stopped typing and on his was a strange smile. Not his usual devil may care kind of smiles, but the ones that seems more...vulnerable.

A strange and uncharacteristic thing for this man.

"Is that how you knew that I would know how to hack?" She asks agains, "How I would be good at it, how would be 'genius' in your words." Again, Ren opts to not say anything, but that is just as telling, his smile seems even more uncharacteristic for him.

"It was pretty weird you know, a 12 year old boy asks a 11 year old girl to do something for him. It's pretty goddamn shady." She say recounting their meeting. "Taking that girl to a secluded room was more than strange. Stranger still is the room was filled various gadgets and computers and the boy then asked me to start hacking into government files and change some things."

Thinking back on all of this, it was really strange how Ren approached her. He acted like he knew her all along, even the hacking abilities that she didn't know she had. Being 11 she didn't it question to much, but still, the whole thing could have more than a few misconceptions. But in the end it ended up the best for her.

"Hey guys!" A boyish voice shouts, bringing Futaba out of her thoughts and she looks to her computer to see an anthropomorphic cat on her screen with a yellow bandana around its neck. Morgana, the AI that she and Ren created. "You might want to look at this." He says as he brings a window, that shows a news article about the execution of one Suzaku Kururugi.

"The one that's being accused for killing Clovis, right?" Futaba ask, "Are you going to do something about it, Ren?"

Like always, he doesn't say anything. He only stands up and looks at the information on the article. "Saturday...about two days from now, at 10:00 pm." Grey eyes narrows as he mutters to himself.

"Well, you must be doing something if you told me to look out for this right, Ren?" Morgana asks.

"Probably not." Ren answers, shocking the two.

"What do you mean?" Futaba stutters a bit from shock.

"It's not that I can't, in fact, looking at it now it won't be that hard." He explains, "The only thing is that we will probably bring the Knightmares out of development to do this and Arsene is still being repaired, so I'd rather not. Besides someone else will do it."

"Lelouch."

Ren nods. After all he was the one that killed Clovis and this would be a very nice opportunity for his debut. Saving an innocent man from the injustices of the Britannian military would be quite a feat for the common people.

Ren smirks.

It is also an opportunity to see what Lelouch would do.


End file.
